


Why did you do that?

by UyenTang



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, after the match, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UyenTang/pseuds/UyenTang
Summary: Things happened after the Dortmund vs Hertha Berlin match





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in English and English is not my first language. So pls forgive me if the fic have any mistakes

At the warehouse at Signal Iduna Park.  
\- I want you to explain about that.- Emre Mor said, crossing his arms, head slightly raised to look directly into the taller guy's face.  
\- What? I don't know what you are talking about.  
\- Don't pretend that you don't know, Langkamp. About my red card of course.- he frowned.  
\- Listen, kid. I'm a defender and what I do is to protect our goal, that's all.- Langkamp shrugged.  
\- Then why did you keep holding my hips and pressing it into you? And when I was passing the ball, your hands were still on my body, explain that.  
\- Kid, don't act like you're the only who had suffer all of this. I had a yellow card too.  
\- It was because you---  
He didn't even finished his sentence, Langkamp had pushed him falling backwards. Luckily, there was a wall behind him. Just a moment later, the defender was standing in front of Mor. He put his hands on two sides of his head to stop the smaller guy from running away. He lowered himself to look at Mor's face. Their lips just inches away and the younger could feel Langkamp's hot breath on his nose.  
\- What? You want to fight?  
When he felt the opposite pressing harder, Mor stuck up his arm to stop it. Langkamp didn't say anything, he grabbed the younger' wrist and pinned it to the wall. The smaller tried to fight back but useless, Langkamp not just tall but strong too. Angrily, he stuck up his other hand to push the defender's shoulder, but once again his other wrist was pinned against the wall.  
\- Let me out! What the hell are you doing?- he struggled, trying to get away from the older's grip.  
\- Watch your little mouth, cute kid.- Langkamp said.  
\- The hell? Do you really think "cute" is a perfect word to describe a boy?- his face became redder, not sure it was because of angry or embarrassment.  
\- But "cute" is really fix with you.- the German whispered near Mor's ear then licked his earlobe, making him shivered.  
A soft moan escaped the younger's lips. When he had realized that, he was very embarrassing and hid his red face in shoulder. That action made his neck exposed. No hesitating, Langkamp started to kiss it. The soft skin really turned him on and he began to bite,suck and lick.  
\- Don't...stop...it will leave marks...- the winger said between gasp.  
Langkamp stayed silent, he grabbed two wrists of Mor in one hand. The other hand slid under Mor's BVB shirt, slightly touched his toned abs.  
\- Oh fuck, you're very gorgeous.- Langkamp smirked.  
His hand continued slide up, lifting the shirt up, exposing the younger's torso. Mor shivered when cold hand touched his chest.  
\- Ahh!- a slight pain made his mind awake.  
Langkamp had hugged his waist, lifted him to the air. His mouth bit the Turkish's nipple.  
\- You...how dare you bite me! Let me out, you pervert.- he struggled.  
\- Are you sure you want me to let you out?  
\- What?  
After that, Mor realized that his feet didn't even touch the ground. The defender smirked, sucking on his nipples. His moan, gasp filled the air, making it became hotter. And when the German kissed lower...  
\- You keep telling me to stop but you're this hard?  
Didn't let Mor answer, he slowly put him down to the cold ground. The taller put his hands either sides of Mor's hips. Langkamp looked into the smaller boy. And what he saw made he really wanted to bend the boy over and fuck him hard. His eyes was half-closed, shinning with tears. Mouth slightly opened. Chest was heaving as he tried to adjust his breath. His whole body covered in sweat. And his nipples were swollen. The German grabbed his chin and kissed him hard. Mor exclaimed surprisingly and Langkamp took the chance to deeper the kiss. He tried to push the taller guy out, but his stretch seem like was being sucked out. Langkamp's hand wandered to under the boy's pant. He gently stroked Mor's cock and he swallowed every moan. And when their lungs nearly out of oxygen, they pulled away. The taller guy kept caressing the boy's length and watching his childish face.  
\- Langkamp...  
\- Call me Seb  
\- Ah...Seb...I think I'm gonna...  
Langkamps sped up. Later, Mor came hard in his hand with a groan. They stayed silent for a while to control their breath. Then, Langkamps stood up, took a tissue to clean his hand.  
\- You should probably return to locker room, I don't want them think that I have captured you.- he joked.  
Langkamp was still hard but he didn't want to hurt this cute boy. So he would jerk off in the shower. When he was about to open the door, the Turkish's voice stopped him.  
\- Why did you do that?  
\- I don't know...I just want to do that.  
He left, leaving Mor still in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave a comment or kudos if you like it ^^


End file.
